Striking a Deal
by Braty Bird
Summary: What do you do when your world starts to crumble? Everything in Kagome's life seems to be going wrong until she strikes a deal that may break her heart. KagSess. no flames please


* * *

Striking a Deal by a little birdie

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed in the same pajamas she had put on five days prior. If one were to look at her face you would see the tear trails going down her face and her red puffy slits of eyes. Kagome slowly reached for her best friend for the past few days a box of Kleenex. Except all she found was a numerous amount of used tissues and gallon sized containers of chocolate mint ice cream. Tripping over the blankets that had fallen off of her after she sat up, to now add to her disgraceful appearance she had a bruised elbow.

As soon as she found the box of Kleenex she stopped when she heard an annoying knocking at the door. The first thing that went through Kagome's mind was 'who the hell would disturb my peaceful misery.' Her reply to the incessant knocking was a not to pleasant reply of, "Go the hell away!"

"No, I will not go the hell away, I will just get Kouga to come and knock this door down if you don't open this door."

"Oh it's you, Sango I thought it was Kikyo," came Kagome's annoyed reply.

"Well, since I am not Kikyo can you open the door or like I said do I have to go and get Kouga. Then have him knock this door down?"

"No, just would you wait a second, I just need to clean up a bit, and it will only take about five minutes."

"Why it can't be that messy I have known you forever I am sure I have seen it much worse."

"I don't think so but if you are so desperate to get in," Kagome exasperatedly opens the door to reveal Sango, in a pair of blue jean capris and purple tank top, with a light jacket tied around her waist .

The only sound that could be heard from Sango at that moment was a surprised gasp at the apartment her friend was living in. To say the least it was kind of scary. From the hall way to the bed room you could see a trail of boxes of Kleenex and the used tissues that used to be in said boxes. It was at that moment Sango wondered if there was such a thing as a magical tissue faerie. That would bring them to a girl, or in this case woman, in her time of great despair.

Kagome stood aside to allow her friend inside the apartment and then led Sango into the living room where it wasn't quite as messy as the rest of the place. Apparently, she was wrong to lead Sango in there from the way her eyes seemed to bulge out making her look like a deer in the head lights.

When Sango finally spoke it what was said was not anything to comfort her friend's obvious need. The first thing out of her mouth was "Eww… what happened here?"

As soon as she had said that she just wanted to pop herself upside the head for the comment, but instead headed toward the couch. She carefully used the sleeve of her jacket to remove some of the tissues and sat down. Then she motioned for Kagome do the same by patting the spot next to her on the couch.

"Well thanks, Sango, I love you to," Kagome sarcastically replied as she sat down on the couch.

"I am sorry, but what happened to you? I go away for my honeymoon and come over to find my friend living in…well….you get the point," Sango said not wanting to add salt to her friend's wound by how disgusting her apartment looked at that precise moment.

"I really don't want to talk about it," was Kagome's reply swallowing the lump in her throat just thinking of what happened.

"Kags, you should talk about it. It will make you feel a little better to get it off your chest, instead of keeping it all inside," Sango said seeing her friend getting ready to break down. Knowing it would only get worse if she were to keep it all bottled up inside.

"H…he…" Kagome managed to get out before the tears started to fall.

"It's okay Kagome you can say it I won't judge you," Sango stated as she rubbed her friends back in what she hoped to be a reassuring manner.

"I know you won't judge me Sango," Kagome said calming down a little bit, "but it just hurts so much to actually say it out loud."

"I know Kagome but the only way I can help you through this is if you open up and tell me what happened to you," persisted Sango.

"Oh Sango, Inuyasha cheated on me," Kagome managed to gasp out through the now fresh tears running down her face.

"HE WHAT!" Sango blurted. "Just wait till I get my hands that filthy bastard, he won't know what hit him."

"Sango, stop," Kagome said quietly in an effort to get her friend to calm down, but it didn't seem to work since she just kept on going.

"When I get him he won't be able to cheat on any one ever again, especially not you," Sango said with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

Kagome now horrified at her friend exclaimed in a voice that showed she still loved him at the moment, "Sango, no you can't kill him!"

"Who ever said anything about killing, that would be to good for him," the same gleam in Sango's eyes showed but now her mouth was upturned in a way that promised revenge.

"Then what did you mean by that comment?" Kagome questioned timidly, not completely sure if she wanted to know the answer to her question.

"Oh, just something as simple as, I don't know maybe…." Sango left off. Making Kagome wonder just what her friend for so long had planned for her former fiancé.

"Maybe what, Sango, what are you thinking of?" she questioned yet again.

Sango's eyes immediately brightened with the next thing she said, "Castration."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror at what her friend just said. Not knowing if she was horrified at just the thought of castration or because she actually was contemplating the idea in her head. Knowing that she couldn't say that to her friend because at the moment she had no doubt her friend would follow through with it.

So she said the only thing she could at the moment which was, "Sango, isn't that illegal?"

"Only if he is dumb enough to tell and by that time he wouldn't be able to find me since I would be long since gone," replied Sango seeming impressed with her answer to the question.

With her eyes down cast what Kagome said next shocked Sango, "I can't allow you to do that because it is my fault he cheated on me."

"How is it your fault?" Sango asked clearly confused.

"If I wasn't such a prick and not insisted on waiting till we were married he never would have done what he did."

"What you are doing is honorable, Kagome," Sango stated, "don't ever allow any one tell you differently. As for Inuyasha cheating on you it is not like you went up to him and told him to go fuck someone, did you?"

"Well, no," Kagome said gaining a little more confidence in herself about the entire situation.

"Now, do you see now that it isn't your fault?"

"I guess," Kagome said.

"If you don't mind me asking who told you about him cheating?" Sango inquired.

"Kikyo," was the one name that came off of her tongue.

"Kikyo, your sister Kikyo told you?"

"Yes," she stated simply.

"When did this happen," Sango asked patiently awaiting an answer to the question that was slowing driving her crazy.

"Well…………."

For thetime being that is all folks. Sorry for the cliffie and I hope you enjoyed this. It was my first fic in a long time so try to be gentle. Review if you like and if you want to give constructive critisizem(sp?), but no flames.


End file.
